Caught In The Act
by Detective Olivia Stabler
Summary: A steamy E/O love drama one shot. Liv and El finally give in to temptation and take their relationship to the next level, resulting in one night of hot office sex. WARNING! PURE SMUT!


_Caught In The Act_

Olivia walked into the office wearing a sexy white dress and strappy heels. Elliot looked up from his computer screen to study her as she sashayed across the room and opened her desk drawer.

"I thought you left already," he said eyeing her.

His eyes caressed every curve of her body, finally settling on that space between her breasts that was normally covered by a sweater. But was now almost accented by this slip of a dress. She looked incredible.

"I did," she replied as she dropped herself into her chair and flipped through a file on her desk.

"Didn't you have a date tonight?"

"Yup."

Obviously she was trying to avoid this topic of conversation.

"Liv, you were barely gone an hour."

She pressed her lips together and crossed her legs. She leaned back in her chair and gazed up at him as she twirled a strand of hair in her fingertips.

"What happened?" He asked studying the expression on her face.

"I got stood up."

"No way."

"Yes. I sat at the bar for an hour, drinking vodka martini's by myself waiting for David."

"Who is David?"

"Some loser guy Casey wanted to set me up with."

"Well, David is a moron! He doesn't know what he's missing. And if he had seen you in that dress, I am sure he would be kicking himself right now."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks, El."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just figured rather than going home and feeling sorry for myself, I would come back here and help you get some of this paperwork done."

"I appreciate the company."

He smiled at her. He still could not believe this extremely sexy and exotic woman sitting across from him was his partner.

"It sucks though."

"What's that?"

"This was a make up date."

"Make up for what?"

"For him standing me up on my birthday."

"This asshole stood you up twice?"

"He was sick the last time."

"And this time?"

"I don't know. He was a no call, no show. I tried calling him twice. Then I just figured screw it. I don't want to be with a guy who I have to call and remind to spend time with me."

"I don't blame you."

"We were supposed to go dancing. Do you have any idea how long it has been since I have been dancing? That's what I get for getting my hopes up about a guy I don't know, huh?"

"The jerk could have had enough manners to call you and cancel, instead of just standing you up."

"That is what I thought."

"I'm gonna grab a soda, you want one?"

"No, thank you. I don't think soda is what I need."

"I'll be right back."

Olivia nodded her head and watched him walk down the hallway. It was after one o'clock in the morning and they were the only two people left on their entire floor.

"I know what I need," she said standing and walking to Cragen's office.

She pushed the door open and turned on the light. She opened the middle desk drawer and pulled out the key to the file cabinet. Inside the bottom drawer he kept a bottle of hundred proof vodka. Cragen himself had been sober for years, but he often offered it up to his detectives when they were having a particularly hard time with a case.

Tonight, Olivia was having a hard time. And she and Elliot were working on a tough case. That sounded like enough reason to her. She carried the bottle back into the bull pen as she turned off the lights in his office.

She pulled two coffee cups from the shelf and sat them on the desk in front of her as she began to pour the vodka. Suddenly she heard soft music as it began to play from the radio behind her. She smiled and turned around to see Elliot waltzing her way.

"What are you doing?" She asked handing him a coffee mug of vodka and taking a sip of her own.

"I would hate for you to have to miss your birthday dance completely. Dance with me."

"You dance?"

"Not in a long time and I am sure I am terrible. But I am here and I am willing." Elliot smiled and took a drink from the cup then sat it on top a file cabinet across the room.

"You are insane," Olivia said as she slammed the contents of her cup and began to pour more into it.

"What are you afraid of, Liv? We are the only ones on this entire floor. No one is here to see us. So we wont have anyone to be embarrassed in front of tomorrow if we make fools of ourselves."

She took another drink from her cup. "I am not that drunk yet. And neither are you." She picked up his cup and refilled it, then handed it to him again. "Come on, I am passing you up Stabler. You drink like a girl."

"I do, huh?" Elliot took the cup from her and took another drink. "Come on," he said grabbing her by the hands and dragging her to the middle of the floor.

They danced for a while. Slow danced to every song that came on the radio. Elliot had often wondered how if felt to hold her in his arms and tonight he was doing just that.

She moaned softly as they swayed to the music. Elliot held tight to her as his fingertips wondered bravely up and down her bare back. If she had been sober she would have never allowed this, but tonight they could both blame it on the alcohol. He found a lot of courage in that coffee cup.

Olivia leaned her forehead against his neck and closed her eyes. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin as they moved slowly around the room. This was completely inappropriate and he knew it, but they were both enjoying it way to much to care.

She opened her eyes and gazed into his and with in moments they were kissing. Her kisses were incredible, so full of lust and passion. Like an instant aphrodisiac. If the thought of her in a sexual sense hadn't sparked in his mind already it definitely had now.

Elliot raised his hand to caress her face as a fire burned in their kisses. Without thinking he slid his hands around to the back of her thin white dress to grope her perfect ass he had yearned for so long to touch.

Olivia kissed him tenderly and moaned as he used his hands against her ass to pull her body in against his. She trembled a little in excitement and anticipation as she bit her bottom lip and stared seductively into his eyes.

Elliot was losing all control. He backed her up against the desk and raised her to sit on it as he explored her body with his mouth. Olivia closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned back across the desk allowing him full access to anything he wanted.

She moaned and pressed her lips together as he smoothed his hands over her body. Before long Elliot slid his fingertips under the thin spaghetti straps of the dress and dropped them from her shoulders lowering the satin bodice to expose her breasts. He massaged them and kissed her then moved his mouth to explore each of them as Olivia moved her fingers in his hair.

Moments later he moved his mouth down, down, down. She closed her eyes as she felt him push her skirt gently up and kiss up her thighs. He pulled down her white thong and laid it on the desk beside her. Elliot raised one of her knees and placed it over his shoulder as he knelt on his knees and slid his tongue inside her.

Olivia moaned loudly and moved against him as she reached to claw at his shoulder. She fought off screams of ecstasy as Elliot continued to please her with his mouth. He burned a trail of soft wet kisses up her body until his mouth crashed against hers once more.

Olivia sat up as he pushed her knees apart and pulled her up against him. She could feel his readiness between them as she stared into his eyes. She raised up and kissed him and she pulled his belt from his pants and dropped it to the floor. She unzipped his pants and dipped one hand under them to feel his hard cock against her palm.

She smiled and kissed him again, then she pressed her lips together and pushed him back into the office chair. She laughed a little as it rolled backward across the room a few feet. Then she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled across the floor to him. She pushed his knees apart and stared up at him with bedroom eyes as she pulled his erect penis from his boxers and traced her tongue across the tip of it. It took every single ounce of self control he had in his body not to come right then and there.

Olivia lowered her mouth onto him and moved slowly and gently up and down over him. She felt so incredible. After a few minutes she would raise her eyes to stare into his and smile. She was so hot and she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Baby," he whispered as he combed his fingers in her hair.

"Are you getting close?" She cooed seductively.

Elliot couldn't speak, instead he nodded.

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "I want you to." Then she lowered her mouth onto him once more.

A few more minutes and he was ready to come in her mouth the way she had in his. Olivia laughed and smiled as she raised her head to look into his eyes and wiped her mouth with her fingertip. God she was hot.

Elliot took a deep breath and stood, lifting her and backing her to sit on the desk once more. He cupped his hand under her chin and pulled her to him as he kissed her passionately. He slipped one hand under her skirt and slid two fingers inside of her, moving them and teasing her with them until he could tell she was ready for more.

Elliot laid her back against the desk and spread her knees apart as he took one under each arm and slid her body down to him. She smiled and raised up on her elbows as he positioned himself to enter her. With one long smooth movement he was inside her.

Olivia winced at his first few thrusts. It had been a while since she had sex and even longer since she had sex with someone of his size. At first she felt the pain of the sting of him as he moved inside her. But after a few moments it was all pleasure.

She closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she moaned loudly and gasped for breath, obviously enjoying him. At first he was slow and smooth and took his time. He moved slowly inside her as he stared deep into her eyes and brought her through her first orgasm.

Then he sat her up and pressed his forehead to hers as he kissed her. He raised one of her knees to each side and pulled her closer into him. Olivia kissed him and combed her fingers in his hair as he moved inside her. This time hard and fast.

She moaned and panted and held tight to his ass ad he slammed into her repeatedly. There were moments when Elliot was almost afraid he would hurt her and he would pull back to kiss her tenderly and gaze into her eyes.

Then she would smile at him and bat her pretty brown eyes and whisper to him. "Harder, harder," she cooed against his ear. So he moved harder.

Elliot laid he back again as he leaned in over her and listened as she begged him not to stop. He smiled and leaned back just a but to look at her laying there across her desk, begging him to fuck her. This had been his fantasy for so long.

Olivia laughed a little as he pulled out of her. She laid there on the desk staring up at him for a moment trying to catch her breath. Finally she sat up and kissed him.

"Don't tell me you're finished already," she whispered against his ear as she kissed his collarbone.

"No, I was just letting you catch your breath."

Olivia smiled as he pulled her from the desk and spun her around to face it. As he did the skirt of her dress twirled around her. He smoothed his hands down her abdomen over the dress and pulled her back against him. He held his hands against her as he was moving against her. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Elliot kissed her passionately, then moved her forward against the desk. He leaned her forward as she grasped the edges of the desk. Elliot moved his hands under her skirt, then he raised the back of her skirt and slid himself back inside her. He moved slow and hard now, grinding against her ass and locking his fingers in hers as she gripped the sides of the desk.

He kissed her tenderly and she moaned and called out his name.

"Oh God, oh God, Oh El." She moaned as he rocked inside her. "Oh, oh, oh, yes. Right there. Oh baby. Yes, yes, fuck me," she almost whimpered as he made her come again. This time letting go with her.

Elliot moved his arm across her abdomen and pulled her back against him as they both tried to catch their breath. Olivia smiled and laughed again as he kissed her tenderly. Elliot pulled out of her and turned her around to face him then picked her up and sat her back onto her desk.

He traced his fingertips over her cheek and kissed her again as he stared deep into her eyes. Elliot leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "Wow." He kissed her once more as he zipped his pants back up.

Olivia now sat with one knee on each side of him twisting his tie in her fingers. She exhaled softly and pulled her hair up behind her and held it there for a moment. She stared at Elliot until he looked into her eyes again and she smiled.

"I didn't see that coming," she said softly.

"No?"

"No."

"We have been fighting it off for years."

"Yeah. I guess it probably wouldn't have happened if we hadn't been drinking."

"What do you mean?"

She laughed and leaned her forehead against his chest.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I am slightly intoxicated."

Elliot smiled and shook his head.

"What?"

He slid the trashcan over beside the desk with his foot and held up his coffee mug as he poured a nearly full cup of vodka in the trash.

"You're not drunk?"

"No. I had about two shots worth."

Olivia smiled and laughed. "I knew what I was doing."

"So did I. And I enjoyed every second of it."

"Me too," she said kissing him passionately.

"Here," he said handing her the white thong from the desk.

Olivia laughed.

"I'm gonna call us a cab. I'm not drunk, but after that I don't think either of us need to drive."

Twenty minutes later Elliot was walking her from the elevator and down the hall to her apartment. They unlocked the door and went inside. She tossed the keys onto the end table beside the couch and without even turning on the lights lead him down the hall to her bedroom. Where they made love three more times that night.

Elliot woke the next morning to her beautiful eyes staring into his. She rolled over onto him and kissed him passionately.

"I can't believe you want to do this now after last night."

"I'm addicted now," she said with a sexy smile.

Elliot flipped her over in the bed and made love to her again, this time to the gentle tap of her headboard against the wall. It was incredible.

They were both exhausted when they stumbled into work the next morning. Olivia sat at her desk with her head cocked to one side as she watched a small group of strangers gather in Cragen's office.

"Here you go," Elliot said handing her a cup of strong coffee.

"Umm, thanks."

They began working on their paperwork waiting for Cragen to come out of his office and give them an actual assignment for the day.

Several minutes later the office door opened and the big shots from downstairs walked out. They were all mumbling and seemed to be staring across the room at Elliot and Olivia.

"What is that about?" Olivia asked as Cragen approached her desk.

In his hand he held a burned DVD.

"Well, the people came yesterday and installed the new security cameras. That meeting was to show us all how to review the security tapes."

Olivia felt flush and her jaw dropped. Elliot gulped.

"I took the liberty of burning you guys a copy, a memento if you will."

"Oh my God," Olivia said as she dropped her face into her hands.

"So everyone in that room just watched us…" Elliot asked.

"I'm afraid so. I couldn't figure out how to stop it. My boss was in there. I am afraid I am going to have to take some kind of disciplinary action."

Olivia was to humiliated to even look at him.

"What?"

"Two day suspension, is what they agreed on. I did managed to get it paid. Whatever you do, from now on don't do it here. Okay?"

"No problem," Olivia said as she stared at the floor.

They grabbed their things and headed back to her apartment.

"I cannot believe this. It is so humiliating," she said as they walked back into the apartment.

"Well, it could have been worse."

"How?"

"We could have been suspended without pay. This way it is like a vacation."

"So now what?"

"I was thinking maybe we could climb back into bed and watch a dirty movie," he said shaking the DVD case in his hands.

Olivia shook her head and laughed.


End file.
